


Some Parksborn Porn

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Parksborn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, blowjob, this story isn't for the kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I noticed that there weren't many smutty Parksborn fics on here-or anywhere else, for that matter-so I did one myself. I wrote this late at night, first time actually writing sex, so, hope it's nice!Plot is I guess, Peter comes home from Spider-Man duties mad-because who the hell sets a library on fire?-and Harry wishes to 'comfort' him. Sex ensues.





	

Harry groaned as he pushed his hips to meet Peter’s. The two were fervently kissing and grinding their clothed hips together, Harry shoved against a wall with a tongue other than his own in his mouth.

After Peter had come home slightly upset from something, Harry couldn't be sure just what, he tried to calm him. And somehow, that ended in _this_.

Which _this_ happened to be dry humping and making out against a wall.

Harry let out a muffled gasp as Peter ground against him roughly, he was unaware of Peter fiddling with his jeans to get them unbuttoned.

It was moments later when Peter broke the contact between them, drawing out a trail of saliva between their lips as he pulled away. Peter’s hand was down near his groin, and Harry didn't need to look down to know he was stroking himself.

With a faint grin, he unwrapped his legs from around the taller male’s waist and dropped down to his knees.

Barely seconds later Peter had pressed his cock against Harry’s lips and he took it in, lazily wrapping his fingers around the base of his friend's dick.

The weight rested on his tongue, bitter, slightly salty pre-cum drooling from its tip.

Slowly, he pushed his head forward, the moan heard from Peter encouraging him. It wasn't long before Harry was bobbing his head back and forth to the best of his ability. He couldn't go far, due to his god-forsaken gag reflex.

Suddenly his head was pushed back against the wall and he looked up at Peter in confusion. “Open..”

Harry did as told. Peter shoved his member back into Harry’s mouth, and began face-fucking him. Slowly at first, but his thrusts quickened. He let him, despite the few times he triggered that mentioned reflex by pushing too far.

“Hah.. fuck, Har.” He palmed against himself, a moan sending vibrations from his throat.

Peter pulled back, and lifted Harry up to pin him against the wall again. He pressed their lips together roughly.

Moving his hand down, he once again fisted Peter’s cock, dragging his hand up and down slowly.

When he was pulled away from the wall and lifted, he wrapped his arms and legs around Peter, not breaking the kiss as he brought him back somewhere.

He knew they were in Peter’s room by the slightly warm air, unlike Harry, Peter preferred to keep his room warm.

Shoved against a wall again, Peter had grabbed something from his dresser. He immediately knew what it was when Peter began to undo Harry’s jeans.

A warm hand palming against his clothed erection caused him to shiver, then moved to pull his boxer-briefs down.

He watched as Peter poured an amount of the lube onto his hands and placed one hand on his cock, while using the other to press two fingers at Harry’s entrance.

He whined as Peter began to finger him, pulling himself closer to the other.

A couple of minutes later Peter was at three, all rubbing against his ‘spot,’ causing loud moans and waves of pleasure.

He had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from being too loud when Peter pressed his lips against his neck and suckled, hard. He knew there’d be hickeys in the morning.

When Peter removed his fingers Harry whimpered.

“Gotta be patient, Har’.” Peter had a smug grin on his face, but as he lined himself up it faded away.

He entered with a slight thrust, pushing in and slowly dragging out.

“Are you going to fuck me or not..?” The question sounded more like a plea than anything else. But nonetheless, Peter snickered and gave one harder thrust.

From then on he picked up the pace, fucking into Harry with a moderate speed.

With his face buried against Harry's collarbone once again, he continued the administering of bruises on his neck, causing the smaller man to move his head back and give him room.

Harry was panting after a few harder thrusts, and he was pulled away from the wall again.

Without pulling out, Peter laid him on his side on his bed and continued fucking him, this new position causing Peter to hit his prostate with every other thrust.

Peter had his hand flat against Harry’s abdomen, pulling him back against his chest to have a better angle.

He slid that hand down to stroke Harry.

One particularly hard thrust to his prostate caused a shudder and high-pitched moan to come from Harry and he was spilling over Peter’s hand and onto his bed.

Not long after, Peter came as well, deep inside of Harry. He stilled, kissing the side of Harry’s neck slowly.

“Friends with benefits, much?”

Peter scoffed, and slowly pulled out. He gently turned Harry so that they were facing each other.

“We’ll clean up in the morning.”

“Mmm.. no, unlike most, I'd prefer to not have the feeling of your cum in me all night.”

Peter rolled his eyes but stood and came back with a damp towel.

After cleaning themselves and putting their underwear back on, they lay together on Peter’s bed, Harry pressed against him with his head under his chin. And they fell asleep just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, I'd love some input on this!


End file.
